What happened to me?
by Silver Dragon Empress
Summary: Ok...you all know who BRS is and who Rin is, but what happens when one forgets who he/she was and was sent to a new world, well that's what's happening to Rin. He is now forced to recover his lost memories with a strange, but familiar girl if he want's to return back home. Will he survive or forever be trapped in the Other World?
1. Chapter 1

**PILOT**

**What Happened to ME?**

**"Where am I? Did I win? Did I defeat satin?" I had to ask myself this because I was so unsure if I had actually won or if it was all a dream...somehow, I wish it all was.  
"You." A strange woman's voice said to me.  
"Who?" I asked weakly.  
"Defeated." She said again. Defeated! Where did that come from? No time to react, a large metal hand grabbed me and my sword and started to drag me away.  
"Hey, what! Get off if me!" Fighting was useless, for a short girl, she was strong.  
"Defeated." She repeats while lifting me up by my head and hangs me over the large hole on the floor which seems to never end. I tried to grab my sword, but before I could reach, a strange blue ball if energy attract the girl holding me. She dropped me and my sword as she went flying across the checker board room. She quickly gets up and her ogre like arms transforms into many, many guns! What's with this place?  
"Black Rock Shooter." That girl says after another teenage girl, the same age as me appears in front of me. Her long, uneven pigtails were flowing in the same direction as her black jacket.  
"Strength." Black Rock Shooter said coldly. Her sword was very thin, hardly effective against mine. However, watching that sword turn into a long cannon made me feel weak. These two women fought like they didn't care about dying. I watched as they continue to fight by shooting at all the vital organs, but they didn't stop.  
I tried to get into the fight after the teenage girl named Black Rock Shooter was pinned and was being pounded to the ground by one of those large ogre arms. Drawing my blade, I summoned my inner demon and joined the fight, only to be knocked down by another hidden arm.  
"Gah!" I shouted in pain, trying to catch my breath. I felt my body being torn apart after that blow. I only watched as that Black Rock Shooter found a way to strike that strange girl named Strength. That name really suited her because I remember blacking out and my whole world falling apart until...  
"GAH! OH WHAT FRESH HELL!" I looked and saw Black Rock Shooter standing on my damn tail!  
"Fire." She said coldly again. She starts to tug, harder.  
"Stop, please I beg of you." Already in tears, she let's go. I quickly go to my sword and put it back in its sheath. Causing my body to return to normal.  
"Rin." How did she know my name?  
"You know who I am?"  
"Yes." Her left eye glowed a bright blue light of fire. It didn't change, even when she closed her eyes. "I am Black Rock Shooter. I am here to save you."  
"Save me?" I was really furious. "I can take care of myself."  
"You couldn't defeat Strength. She was nothing."  
"Why do you sound familiar?" It was true, I wanted to know if the girl I see her was the same girl from my memory, which seemed so long ago.  
"It's because she was told to stalk you." Another woman with horns and a sycthe. She was floating on one of two skulls. Her outfit was different from Black Rock Shooters, it was like a black wedding dress. "She was a friend of yours."  
"A friend?" I was unsure why the teenage girl with a bikini top and short shorts was my friend.  
"I was a exorcist just like you...when you were alive."  
**

**(._.)Please remember…I don't own the black rock shooter characters…or the blue exorcist characters**

**All rights go to it's owners and every important person that made such awesome anime's and characters X3  
So…enjoy reading my stories **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you to wildanimallover for reminding me that I have a story to write. I have been lazy with my stories lately and I been having trouble uploading my stories so it may take some time to upload another chapter.**

**Black Rock Shooter= ...**

**IAmTheDragonEmpress= *whispers* say your line**

**Black Rock Shooter= IAmTheDragoonEmpress does not own me or the other characters mentioned.**

**Rin= Or me...WAIT! IM STILL DEAD!**

**IAmTheDragonEmpress= -.- just suck it up already. Oh and Black Rock Shooter, I shorten your name to just Rock. Say nothing if thats okay with you.**

**Black Rock Shooter= ...**

**IAmTheDragonEmpress= I mention moments from the anime Blue Exorcist **

**Chapter 2: How the hell I ended up in Hell?**

"I'm dead!" I shouted for the fourth time.

"Yes." Rock said while walking through a room with nothing but emptiness around us. Seriously, only white was around me. At first it was just a checkerboard room, but the black boxes disappeared like that midget girl with HUGE arms.

"My dear Rock-chan." The woman named Dead sneered. She sat down on one of her skulls. He...or she, I cant tell if the skulls were male or female since they glowed green and had no flesh. Watching them hover like that over me made me tremble, or was that my stomach? Even though I'm dead, I'm hungry.

"Hey! Why am I dead?" I shouted again since the girls were ignoring me.

"You're not dead." Dead blinked.

"What?" I was stumped. I saw Rock lower her gaze, but I just though she was hungry as well. Damn, even my stomach growling reached my head.

"I'm Dead." I fell to the floor when she gave me an innocent answer. She was just messing with my mind and I walked into it like an idiot.

"Come." Again from the pits of hell, this girl just wants to pull my tail for the hell of it. She has some strength cause I cant shake her off for anything. She walked gracefully and yet looked twig thin, but she has the strength of Blacky times ten.

Wait! Who's Blacky and why did I mention him? The girl finally stopped pulling on my tale to look at me. I knew I had tears in my eyes, but she tugged on my tail! It hurts like being slapped by...by...um...

"Good, you're making progress." Rock pulled me up. She pointed at my chest and said, "Where do you go to school?"

"School? School!" I knew something about my school, but what was it? What was so special about my school? I looked down to where she pointed her black nail polished nails at the patch on my chest.

"Remember." She said in a mono tone. "What academy did you attend?"

"Academy?" I tried to think of something, but my stomached roared and echoed throughout this strange place. I crumbled to my feet and tucked my tail in between my legs. "I can't think until I get something to eat."

Rock looked at me for a second, but sighed in annoyance. "Come. Follow me and don't stray too far."

"Where we going?" I asked with my tail wagging for food.

"To find Chariots restaurant. If you eat, then you will remember." I was so glad she said, "restaurant" even with that mono toned voice. I followed her with an idiot smile of happiness as I imagined me sinking my teeth into a nice juicy-SMACK!

"Watch out for the wall." She said without even looking at me.

"I hate this place." I crumbled to the floor, still sliding my face on a plushy building. I get up to realize that the white room was just replaced by a...toy? Everything was pink from left to right. Dolls and toy blocks stood everywhere, motionlessly glaring at me. One doll had the tiny lips and glass eyes that I hate so much because no matter where you walk...they always seem...to follow...you...IT JUST BLINKED AT ME!

"You're loud." Rock knocked on my head like it was a door.

"IT BLINKED! THAT DOLL JUST BLINKED!" My jaw dropped when she just shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head like a lost puppy. Wait, those blue eyes. I have seen those eyes before, but where? Maybe in a court...and a basketball...

"Don't think of that." She grabbed my tail again to pull me out of my conversation with myself. With the fire pits of hell at my tail, she dragged me into the restaurant. No one cared enough to look at me shouting in pain for her to let go. Everyone, mostly teenaged girls, just sat and mumbled in a mono toned voice to each other. They weren't even speaking words, I could barely repeat what they said to each other. Maybe...coming?

"What do you want?" An annoying voice asked me. It wasn't Rock or Dead...so maybe...

"Food! Anything you have." Was the first thing that I had shouted...to nothing, but a doll?

"Food." The doll repeated without moving its lips.

"This way." Rock turned my face by grabbing my jaw to stare at the blond girl with a crown on her head. She held a blank stare, even with her golden gaze. She looked like one of those porcelain dolls that were for show and not to be played with. She had on an orange dress that looked like it was hand made for a doll. The quality was maybe thick silk? I cant tell! What I did notice was her legs and how she was missing feet! No, I'm wrong. She had feet, but they weren't feet like mine, but like a wheels from a toy car. She wasn't a person, but a toy! She rolled away into her kitchen without another word.

"This place seems fake." I mumbled and turned around on my pink, fluffy seat. I turned it to see the room around me. It was just like this seat. Fake. Everywhere you look, you saw nothing but pink and yellow everywhere. The floor tiles alternated from pink and yellow, the booths were pink and yellow. The pink tables had a yellow lace on them, the chandeliers alternated from pink to yellow with each booth. The people around us weren't different from Rock. They all had black on their wardrobes, but at least not every teen wore a bikini. Some had full body suits, a dress, a cape and even a maids outfit. I tried to hide the blush to myself since I wished a girl I liked wore a maid outfit like that.

"Who do you want to see in Gun Maidens outfit?" Rock made my skin crawl.

"STOP READING MY MIND!" I shouted while holding my plushy seat. How did she know what I was thinking?

"I have to help you." She seemed to answer my mental question.

"Help me with what? I'm dead, so...shouldn't be over for me?" I looked down into my tea cup that was placed in front of me. I said thanks to Chariot, but she just rolled back to the kitchen again. There was nothing in it, but that didn't stop Rock from drinking air.

"To recover your memories." She placed the cup down. "Drink, or Chariot will stab you."

I look at the cup and sighed. I only been here for god knows how long and yet I haven't understood half the things that goes on here.

"If you die here again, Strength will take you down to the pits where you will rot alone." Rock says the most darkest things at the most random moments. I look back at her and see she had this sadden expression. Her blue eyes pierced my body with a strange feeling of familiarity.

"Rock. Did I...know you when I was alive?" I asked with hope.

She looks back at me and stares at my eyes. There it is again! That feeling of...of...

_~A quick flash before my eyes and I saw this small girl with sky blue eyes and short black pigtails. They were uneven as she ran up to me to play basketball. She gave the widest smile I have ever saw when she made a three pointer...~_

"Don't try to remember that." Rock said while pulling my tail.

"OKAY!" I shout and pull my tail back. That really hurt.

"Here." The stuck up tone girl said handing me a plate of cakes.

"Eat." Rock ordered me as she took a cake for herself.

"What is this?" I ask, but Chariot just left.

"Cake." Rock said after swallowing. I see I'm not getting anything else out of her, so I took a bite out of the cake and didn't understand what I was eating.

"It's fake." I said trying to swallow, but it got stuck in my throat on the way down.

"Just eat." She said with an annoyed tone. "Do you remember anything else?"

"No. Just this weird...person." I stopped since I had this feeling my tail was going to be pulled again. "Do you know who Blacky is?"

"Do you?" She placed her cake down to face me.

"Well, I think I do." I scratched my head to feel a bump on my forehead. It hurts when I tap it, but this pain...I know it from somewhere.

_~"Lier! He's coming back! He can't die!" A black cat that barely compares to the size of a polar bear. He charged after me and I took the impact head first. Surprisingly, I stood my ground since I didn't pass out from the possible concussion.~_

What was that? A memory?

~_"Shiro! Shiro come back!" The cat cried and was making my heart lurch to my throat...~_

"Seems it wont take long after all." Rock grabbed my arm and pulled me out of Chariots restaurant.

"Rock. Am I actually dead?" I pulled away so we could stop moving in this strange place. I didn't care about the dolls staring anymore. I just needed a straight answer.

"Do you remember your school name?" Rock asked me again. "Think hard about all those you knew."

I tried to think again, but something didn't feel right. I couldn't figure out the name of that large building. This girl with that nice smile got in my way.

"Look past the girl." Rock ordered, but in a sweet tone so it wasn't forceful. "Look beyond the girl and look at the name of the school."

_~"Rin! Rin! Rin!" A sweet voice called out to me. Her pigtails bounded as she pulled me to-~_

"True Cross Academy." I said and blanked out from the memory of my school.

IAmTheDragonEmpress= Gah! I hope I got the name right and didn't confuse it with another anime school name so if anyone notices a mistake please let me know so I could try to fix it...

I'm struggling, but I will definitely try to finish this as soon as I can


End file.
